


Addiction

by MissingLink



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingLink/pseuds/MissingLink
Summary: Zeke’s life went downhill shortly after his second year of high school. He fell in with the wrong crowds, did the wrong things and eventually hurt the people he cared about the most. Now he’s 23 years old, and addicted to many things. Drugs, alcohol, and Tina Belcher. The problem is, he may be too far broken to ever be fixed.//Louise changed when she started middle school. She began to rebel and acted worse than before. Only 20 years old yet the youngest Belcher has still almost died of overdosing twice, and more often than not has found herself in places she can’t remember how she got to. Redemption seems too far out of reach for her, and a certain enemy has wiggled his way back into her life.





	Addiction

Zeke stumbled his way out of Sippy’s, his head spinning with the alcohol he consumed. He fumbled with his keys as he made his way through the empty parking lot, nearly tripping over himself as he grumbled drunkenly. He finally managed to get his car unlocked and he threw the door open and got in as he closed his eyes. Shaking his head, the drunk boy let out a shaky sigh. He had been inside that bar since noon, and he had little idea of what time it actually was now. He assumed it was probably around four in the morning, maybe five. That’s the time he usually got kicked out of Sippy’s, always way too drunk to function. Sometimes he’d pass out before getting the boot, at times like that he’d wake up to find himself in his apartment or even in the bartender of the night’s room. Tonight though, Zeke was on his own. 

At some point, the boy had fallen asleep in his car, still in Sippy’s parking lot. It was around two in the afternoon when he was woken up by liquid hitting his face. He opened his eyes, the blurred figure of someone standing over him becoming clear. The bartender for the day was holding a spray bottle of water, clearly annoyed by the man who was on the ground. 

Zeke sat up, bringing a hand to his forehead with a wince. His head felt like a train was ramming into his skull, but he shook it off and stood, stumbling over a bit as he looked to the bartender.

“I shouldn’t have to do this every week Zeke.” The man said, shaking his head as he sprayed Zeke with the bottle again “You’re here way too much, and you really shouldn’t come without at least someone to call to pick you up.” He sighed, watching Zeke with a sad expression. Zeke turned his head to look away, wiping water from his face with his sleeve. He hated the pity he saw in the man’s eyes. He hated the pity he saw wherever he went. He was known around town, mostly for his failures, and he absolutely hated that every little person knew his problems.

“Then stop helping.” Zeke muttered as he got back into his car, finding his keys lost between the seats. He shut the door and started the car with effort, driving off as he left the bartender behind, shaking his head as he felt his headache throb once again. 

He made it home with almost no issue, despite having run a red light and almost hitting a kid, he made it to his apartment with ease and speed. He got out of his car, not bothering to lock it, and pushed his way up the stairs until he made it to his door. He already heard the loud laughter of his roommate. He groaned and opened the door, passing the male on the couch without a word. He only wanted to get to his room and sleep the headache away, but he couldn’t. He stopped in his room and picked up randomly thrown about clothing off the floor and groggily found his way to the bathroom. He was already late for work, and he couldn’t afford to lose another job.


End file.
